My Angel
by RacheyRagdoll
Summary: Destiel AU. One Shot. Dean and Castiel have been best friends their whole childhood, but what will happen when they start middle school and they get put into different classes?


**This is my first ever AU fic. The formatting was not allowing me to create paragraphs so I just put a line under each one. Hope you like it**

Dean couldn't remember a time when he didn't have the angel. As far back as Dean could remember, Castiel had always been there. Although he had

his brother, Sam was only six years old and too young to play some of the games Dean wanted to play. Whenever they played tag together, Dean

would always catch Sam easily and get bored after the first ten minutes, but with Castiel, the games were more of a challenge. Castiel was still young,

but he was slowly starting to learn how to use his powers. Whenever they played hide and seek, Castiel would often disappear and reappear a few

blocks over, making it impossible for Dean to find him. Dean was happy as long as he and Castiel were together. However, now that Dean was ten

years old, he would soon be starting middle school.

* * *

Dean had never been good at making friends, and seeing as he had always had Castiel, he had never had a particular reason to. He had his angel and

his brother, and that was all the friends that Dean needed, but going to a new school in which Castiel might not even be in the same classes as him

was a frightening thought for Dean. He had never had to spend time without his angel before, and he was not looking forward to the possibility of it.

"Hello Dean," Castiel said, appearing next to Dean and making him jump, despite the fact Castiel had being doing this every day since he had learnt

how.

"Cas! Stop doing that," Dean pouted, batting at the angels wings.

"I'm sorry Dean, what's wrong?" Castiel asked, sitting next to Dean on his bed.

"It's nothing I- I'm worried about school tomorrow," Dean admitted.

"You'll be fine," Castiel reassured him. "I'll be with you remember?"

"I know," Dean sighed, moving closer to his angel and leaning against his wing. "I'm just worried we won't be together all the time."

"It's ok Dean, everyone will want to be your friend," Castiel smiled.

"But I don't want friends, I have you," Dean whined, laying face down into his pillow.

"Go to sleep Dean," Castiel whispered, curling up next to Dean and holding him until his friend had fallen asleep.

"Dean wake up, it's time for school!" Castiel jumped on Dean, hitting him lightly with his wings.

"Cas get off," Dean whined, trying to push Castiel off him and hiding his head under the duvet.

"No Dean we're going to school," Castiel insisted, pulling the duvet off Dean.

"Casss," Dean whined, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. "What time is it?"

"It's 7 o clock Dean you must get up."

"School doesn't start until 9 Cas," Dean whined. He looked up at Castiel, his eyes resting on his wings. Dean was used to the wings, but the school

they were going to was full of ordinary children who didn't even know that creatures such as angels and demons even existed. Dean had been brought

up knowing about these, but he wasn't so sure that other children knew too.

"Cas your wings," Dean said, brushing his hand gently against one.

"What about them Dean?"

"Won't you get funny looks? I think everyone else is human like me and they might not bring their angels with them." Castiel smiled at Dean. Dean tried

to be an ordinary child, and didn't see his life as being any different to any of the other children. He didn't understand that they had not been brought

up by hunters, and that they lived normal mundane lives. Dean didn't understand how special he was, and that non of the other children would even

believe what Castiel truly was.

"Don't worry Dean, I'm going to wear this," Cas said, pulling out a trench coat from the closet. "My wings will be able to hide underneath it so they will

all think I'm human like you."

"Cas you're so smart, I don't even think they will be able to teach you new things at school," Dean smiled at the angel, getting out of bed to find

something to wear.

"I'm sure I will be able to learn more about humans," Castiel insisted.

* * *

Castiel had yet to master his powers, and therefore decided it was safer to take the slower method of transportation, the school bus. When they finally

arrived at the gates, the playground was already packed full of children. Castiel felt Dean tense up next to him, and gently laid a hand on his

shoulder.

"It's ok Dean," Castiel reassured him, "I'm right here."

"Cas do I have to go in?" Dean whispered, lingering just outside of the school gates.

"Come on Dean," Castiel said, grabbing Deans hand and leading him into the playground. Most of the children were too busy playing to acknowledge

their arrival, but a group of older boys sniggered as they walked past. "Lets go inside Dean," Castiel whispered, heading for the large building in front

of them.

* * *

"Mr Winchester, please pay attention!" Dean jumped, looking up at his English teacher. He had been thinking about lunch time, when he would get to

see Castiel again. As Dean had feared, Castiel was not in all of the same classes as him, and the times when he was unable to sit next to him he spent

thinking about him.

"Sorry miss," Dean apologized.

"Now Mr Winchester, can you tell me in what city the Shakespearean play Romeo and Juliet is set in?" the teacher questioned.

"N- no miss," Dean stuttered.

"I thought not," tutted the teacher, "Now Romeo and Juliet is set in the city of Verona, where two families, the Montagues and the Capulets…", but

Deans brain had already switched off, his mind back on Castiel.

* * *

"Hey Winchester," Dean heard an unfamiliar voice behind him. Before he had time to react, pain shot through his head as a football collided with it.

"Where's your little boyfriend?" the boy sneered.

"My w-what?" Dean stuttered, clutching the back of his head which was still throbbing painfully.

"You know, the one in the dirty trench coat," the boy spat.

"He isn't my boyfriend he's my angel," Dean said, gasping and covering his mouth with his hands. Dean wasn't even sure he was allowed to bring his

angel to school with him. What if he got into trouble?

"Your angel?" the boy sneered. "So you are gay after all."

"Gay?" Dean questioned, confused by the term. "What do you mean?"

"I mean you two have probably been kissing behind the bike sheds."

"I don't kiss Cas," Dean said, looking at the bully with a confused expression. "He's my angel I play with him."

"Angels don't exist stop being such a baby," the bully sneered.

"You mean you don't have an angel?" Dean questioned, horrified at the thought. "What did you do to him? Did he leave?"

"Angels don't exist you little-"

"ENOUGH!" the bully was cut off by another voice. This one was very familiar to Dean. "You will not hurt him."

"Oh look your little boyfriend has come to save-" the bully cut off and gasped at the sight of Castiel. He had took off his trench coat and dropped it to

the floor, his black wings spread out magnificently around him.

"I suggest you walk away now," Castiel said menacingly. The bully gave a little yelp before running away.

"Thanks Cas," Dean smiled, hugging Castiel tight.

"It's ok Dean that's what I'm here for," Castiel smiled, pulling his trench coat back on. "But Dean- you're special here, no one else has an angel but

you. They won't believe one kid who tells a teacher that I have wings, but best not let anyone else find out ok?"

"Ok Cas, lets go," Dean grabbed his angels hand, leading him out into the sunlit playground.


End file.
